


De otra forma

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 10pairings, Español | Spanish, F/F, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoka es simplemente Tomoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De otra forma

Tomoka tiene demasiada energía, no duda en decir lo que piensa y muchas veces actúa sin pensar antes en las consecuencias o en quienes están a su alrededor.

Algunas veces es vergonzoso, especialmente cuando la involucra a ella; pero aunque todavía desea que Tomoka no hubiese gritado en pleno corredor todas las —supuestas— "virtudes de Sakuno" luego de un comentario hiriente de un compañero y dejase de decir "¿Cómo puede estar tan ciego?" cada vez que se topan con él, al mismo tiempo sigue recordando todo aquello con cariño.

Sakuno no niega que algunas veces se siente abrumada cuando está con ella pero, mientras Tomoka la toma de su brazo y camina a su lado, hablando con entusiasmo sobre lo que ha hecho y lo mucho que ansia que se acaben las vacaciones para poder verla todos los días, Sakuno sabe que nunca desearía que Tomoka fuese de otra forma.


End file.
